Dearly Departed!
by SkylerBlack
Summary: Harry writes letters to his the family he lost! read and review!
1. Dear Mom and Dad

Dear Mom and Dad

Today, we were asked to write a letter to our families. Not the ones we see everyday, but the ones we lost. At first, i was uncertain. Why right a letter you wont get a response to? But then I thought of how many times you have helped me. I dont know if you remember, or if you were really there, but I couldnt have succeeded without you. Mom you gave your life so I could have mine; thank you. Dad, eveytime I use my Pratronus, I see you, you keep me sane, you keep me happy; thank you. When I was in that graveyard, I was scared, I thought I would never see my friends again. Even though I was prepared to die, I chose to fight, upright and brave; just like both of you. I saw you then. You spoke to me, the first time I can remember hearing you speak directly to me. You saved me; Dad told me to run, Mom you told you would hold them off. Again, again, again you kept me safe. I dont know how to tell you how greatful I am that you are my parents. I love you both so much. The next time I saw you both, was when I was about to die, Sirius and Remus were there this time. Once again I needed you, and you were there. You told me, how proud of me you were. You told me, I was brave. I was Scared, but I knew I could do it, because you were there. Just like always you were my courage. Thank you.

I cant wait to see you again, please wait for me. Dad keep Siri laughing. Mom help Remus, Tell him not to be to sad, Ill keep Teddy safe.

As a thank you I promise to live. I will be safe, and happy because I know thats what you want.

Goodbye for now Mommy,

Ill see you again one day Daddy.

Always remember, I Love You.

Love your son

Harry James Potter.


	2. Dear Sirius

Dear Sirius

I just finished my letter to Mom and Dad. I didnt want to write these at first, for Two reasons. The first being, it hurts to much. I miss you. The second, its hard writting a letter you wont respond to. I still have all your letters, I keep them all in a magical box. Sirius, thank you. Thank you for everything you have ever done for me. Thank you for protecting me, for putting me first. I love you Sirius. Im sorry I never told you that before. There so much I wanted to tell you. You were like a father to me, you know? You were my hero. I still cant believe you lived off rats for me. You gave your life for me Siri, why did you do that? I needed you Sirius. I forgive you though, because your Sirius. Your Family.

I am sorry for making you come after me. I didnt want you to die. I miss you Siri. Did you hear? Remus made me Godfather to his son. I hope I make as good a Godfather to Teddy, as you did to me. I Promise to live now Sirius, ill stay safe. I moved into Grimould place last month. You should see the place now, Its completly transformed. Kreatchure, is better, he actually cleans and cooks now. He told me about your brother Sirius. You'd be so proud of him. Be happy Sirius.

Ill see you again one day Padfoot. Watch over Dad for me please. Try not to anoy Mom to much yeah? Keep Remus happy, he deserves it.

Ill always remember you Sirius.

Ill continue to make you proud.

Never forget, I Love You.

Love your Godson

Harry James Potter


	3. Dear Remus

Dear Remus

I know its crazy to be writting this. You wont write back anyway, but i have to write it. I need to tell you thank you. I need to atleast write, how grateful I am. You have done so much for me Remus. You were the first person, to show me how much fun, DADA could be. You tought me how to fight Dementors. You took me away from the Dursley's that summer. You saved my life Moony. I know I would have died that day, in the Department of Mysteries if you hadnt held me back, so thank you. Thank you for telling me about my Parents. Thank you for giving me another link to the family that was taken from me. Thank you for naming me Godfather to your only son. I promise not to let you down Remus. Ill protect and love that little boy as if he was my own. Ill tell him thousands of stories about how smart and brave you are. Ill make sure he knows you love him. He will never have to wonder if his Daddy would have loved him; he will know.

He'll be a prankster, im sure of it. Dont worry Remus, ill make sure he does good in school. He'll be just like his daddy in that regard. You should see him Remus. Already he is so smart.

He is amazing. Is it crazy, that even after just a few months I love the little guy more then life its self? He's a metamorphmagus as you know. It makes it so much easier to take care of him. He changes his hair color depending on what he needs. I laugh so much when he's around.

Thank you Remus, For giving me Teddy. I couldnt ask for a better Godson.

Ill Whach him grow into a man I know you will be proud of.

Goodbye for now Remus,

Keep whaching,

Teddy loves you, he hugs his stuffed Wolf every night.

We send our Love

Love your Nephew

Harry James Potter


End file.
